Regina's Choice
by DraconisCharm
Summary: What would have happened if Regina had of went into the tavern to find her true love? Would it have ended well? Regina x Robin Hood. Future smut. Possibly rated M but for now, very tame.
1. Chapter 1

***author note***

 _Hi Guys, My name is Ciara. I'm 17 and I've always been a huge fan-fiction fan and read hundreds. I'm into a lot of different fandoms and will probably write a lot of different ones but I'm starting a story inspired by 'Once Upon A Time' It's my first story and I don't know how many chapters there will be but I hope you enjoy :)_

 _Thanks for reading :) Ciara x_

 **Regina's Choice**

 **Protagonist:** Regina Mills/ The Evil Queen

 **Antagonist:** Robin Hood

 **Setting:** _After Regina went left the bar she seen Robin in, and after she fought with Tinkerbell. But Regina has a full grasp on magic and has been ruling the kingdom bitterly and terrorising the kingdom, behind the grieving king's back. Snow White is away with Charming, living somewhere in the woods in exile._

 _ **Chapter One**_

Regina sat on the edge of her bed playing with her hands. She'd stopped crying about half an hour ago, but she still sat in the same postition that she collapsed into an hour previous. Daniel's death had happened so long ago, but the pain she felt had never faded, even though her memories did.

Tinkerbell left too, like everyone who tried to help Regina. Although, it wasn't Tinkerbell's fault, Regina had said some pretty awful things, like she always did. But her anger was all she had, if her anger went away, what would she be? _Who_ would she be? All she had worked for to rid herself of Snow White and Prince Charming, would just.. fade away? Be forgotton about? Even if she did let it go, Snow and Charming wouldn't, and the people of the enchanted forest that she had terrorised definitely wouldn't forget what she had done.

So it was a good thing that she hadn't gone into the bar, good for everyone. It would save a lot of heartache for that man in the bar if he realised who she was. How would she even start a conversation with him, a normal conversation. She never talks to anyone. That's why it was nice when she had Tinkerbell to talk to and open up to, although look how that ended. The only talking she does is when she barks orders to her guards, or threatens the peassants for fun. It was all a mask, she is still a young girl inside, hurting over the loss of her first love, she needed a friend. Someone to talk to, who wouldn't leave.

She had to admit, the idea of her 'One True Love' had seemed pretty amazing at the start. No more anger or bitterness, she hated being alone. Her father isn't much company, although she did love him dearly, and the king more or less ignores her at this point. But she couldn't just abandon everything she has worked for.

Tinkerbell had said that without her anger and resentment, and thirst for revenge, she would be happy, and content to live out her life with the one she loved. It's a nice thought, but regardless, if Regina did have genuine feelings for this lion tattoo man, how could he ever love her, knowing all she did.

Suddenly, she felt the sudden urge to go to see if the man was still at the tavern. Not to talk to him, just to observe him, and see what he's like. ' _There's no harm in just looking'_ she told herself. She wanted to see what he's like. _'Would he be like Daniel?'_ She shook that idea from her head, that's the kind of thinking that made her run away from the tavern in the first place.

Before she could think too much about it, she waved her hand and changed herself from her nightgown, to her usual, very intimidating black, skin tight gown adorned with lots of diamonds. She looked in the mirror, pleased to see her red puffy eyes were replaced by striking, fierce, black kohl lined eyes. She nodded in approval. But then changed her mind, ' _I should wear something less noticeable, not as 'Evil Queen'._ Then she frowned, she had used the peasants nickname in reference to herself.

She thought hard about what to wear. Then she smiled and waved her hand once more. She was wearing a white blouse, with a brown corset type thing, and tan coloured trousers, and black boots. _'Not unlike something Snow herself would wear'_ , she thought with a smirk. Her dramatic make up was gone, instead, she had warm, brown coloured eye make up on, and pale pink lips, and her raven coloured hair was in a long, loose braid over her right shoulder.

She looked like a nice normal village girl, she looked approachable, kind and respectable. She then looked at the large clock to the right of her mirror. It said it was 11:20pm. It was around 10pm when the stolen fairy dust led her to the tavern on the edge of the town. Maybe he would be gone, or maybe he'd still be there. But she was going regardless. Before she lost her courage. She waved her hand once more and before she knew it, she was outside the tavern that had scared her not that long ago.

She took a deep breath, and pushed the door open with both hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Regina's Choice - Chapter 2**

The first thing Regina noticed was the smell. It smelled like stale beer and... was that stew? It was so dramatically different to the palace, so proper and clean. This tavern was filthy, but in it's own way, home-y and warm. Very welcoming.

The second thing that she noticed, was the noise. Glasses clinking, men shouting and laughing and bar maidens giggling. Everyone seemed happy. Everyone was talking to each other. This too, was so different to the palace, where noone spoke to each other, where guards only spoke when given orders, and not to mention the king, who knows the last time he even noticed Regina.

Regina pushed her way through the crowd, looking to find somewhere to sit, while also looking for the man with the lion tattoo on his right wrist. The tattoo was very memorable. She would never forget it, like it was imprinted on her brain forever. She found a seat in the corner, between a man looking around suspiciously, like he was wary of everyone, and everything, surrounding him, and a rather large man, who looked like he had seen one too many taverns in his time and had had one too many beers.

Once she sat, a young bar maiden approached her and asked would she like a drink. Regina hadn't planned on getting adrink, ' _but it would seem odd not to get a beer upon entering a tavern at this hour of the night',_ she thought _._ So she told the young girl she'd have a beer.

And that is how Regina found herself, for the first time, in as long as she can remember, sitting and laughing with a girl her own age. The girls name was Marnie, she was working in this tavern trying to make some money for her family, like Regina, she has no friends. Her mother died giving birth to Marnie's youngest brother, she had 5! Since Marnie was the oldest, she and her father had to work two jobs each, to support the family.

''That guy over there, the one in the corner, no the other one, the one with his head down, yes that one, he has come into this tavern every day since I start working, and has never spoken to anyone, other than asking for more beer'', Marnie was saying.

''Why? Who is he?'' Regina asked, looking at the man who was so very clearly scrawny, he looked like he hadn't eaten a meal in weeks.

''Noone knows really, no one messes with him though, I think everyone is intimidated by him or something!'' They both laugh.

And this is how the conversation went through out the night, Marnie telling her stories, some so funny that Regina spit out her beer once or twice laughing so hard. It was so nice, Regina couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much.

Regina returned to the tavern every night to talk to Marnie when her shift was over. She kept her eye out for the man with the lion tattoo, but she never seen him. One night she got up the courage to ask Marnie about it.

''Hey Marn, 6 nights ago, the first night I was in here, there was a man in here. He had a lion crest tattood on his right wrist. That's all I know about him, but I'm looking for him, do you know him at all?''

Almost instantly Marnie perked up, ''That's Robin Hood! He's famous around these parts. He steals from the rich people of the kingdom and gives to the regular folk around here. He comes in every Monday with his band of merry men, he gives out what he got, we make stew and everything for everyone. It's amazing what he does. He'll be here tomorrow night too. You can see him then if you want.''

''Tomorrow?!'' Regina spit out her beer.

''Yes'', Marnie laughed, ''Although if I were you I wouldn't come at the time you usually do, Robin draws quite a crowd, so you want to get a good seat, or even earlier if you want some of our famous stew!'' Marnie laughed.

Suddenly, Regina was filled with nerves. _Tomorrow?! Was she ready to see him so soon? If she didn't come tomorrow, she would have to wait an extra week._ Those were the thoughts that were whirling around Regina's head as she got ready for bed that night. _I could just see what he was like. From a distance. I don't have to talk to him yet._ She concluded.

Everyone in the tavern considered her almost a regular, and always said hello when she walked in. It hurt her to think about not seeing Marnie again, the two had so much in common, they both felt trapped and alone in their lives and found solace in each other. Of course, Regina hadn't told her she was the Queen, she had only said she was caring for a sick relative alone on the other side of the town.

She went to sleep with butterflies in her stomach that night. Even if she didn't talk to him, she would finally get to see who he is and what he's like. Marnie told he lots of wonderful stories of the amazing things he done for everyone around the village. Apparantly the Royals weren't very popular aroung the kingdom, it made Regina uncomfortable when they talked about the Royal family. She supposed she would have to get used to it if she wanted to keep going to the tavern. Which she definitely did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Regina's Choice - Chapter Three**

Regina sat through all her royal duties the following day, with a polite expression and demeanor, anxiously awaiting the night activities. She had felt this anxiousness almost every day since she had started visiting the tavern, but today was worse. _She would see the man that the pixie dust had said would be her true love. Was she ready? She had to be. She was nervous, but hopefully, she would relax soon._

When the king finally dismissed her, she hurried to her private chamber first. There was a risk in her leaving earlier than the other nights, if anyone came to her room, they would be straight to the king. Then she would have a lot to get through when she came home. So she enchanted her door, it won't open for anyone, and if anyone asks, _I'll say I was asleep and... the door was jammed?_ She'll worry about that when the time came.

With butterflies in her stomach, and her mind buzzing with _what ifs_ and _maybe I shouldn't go_ 's, she teleported herself to the tavern once more. It was 7pm, Marnie said they usually started a lot earlier than this but this was as early as she could make it. The crowd was out the door. Marnie was outside, serving stew to the locals who couldn't fit inside. Marnie noticed her and waved her over with an excited smile. When Regina reached her Marnie took her hand and start pulling her through the crowd.

''Marn, there's gonna be no seats left in here, look at the crowd?''

''Yes well working here does give some privledges'' she said as she gestured to what seemed like two seats in the front row of a circular shaped gathering.

Marnie pushed her way through the crowd confidently and took one of the seats, and Regina, the other. There was a large group of men in the centre of the circle, all huddled together, facing away from everyone else. It looked like they were preparing something. Realising what was happening, and who was in front of her, Regina's heart start racing and she could feel the blood racing through her cheeks.

 _Any one of them could be him! I'm going to get to see him. Hear him speak. I wonder what he sounds like. I wonder what one is him. No time to change my mind now._

Suddenly everyone was cheering. The men had turned around with triumphant looks on their faces. There was a large chest behind them. Regina felt a sudden push behind her as everyone in the back rows strained to see the men. Regnina examined the men, one was very large, and wide, with long dark brown frizzy hair. His garments were ratty and brown, it looked like he had been wearing them.

The man standing beside him, was much smaller in comparison, but still, larger than Regina. He had brownish gold hair, and he was quite tan. He was dressed a bit more stylishly than the previous man, his clothes were more clean and his cloak was fastened with a gold emblem that she couldn't make out. He was extremely attractive and Regina couldn't help but notice. But the thing that struck Regina the most was the eyes, warm eyes, that Regina couldn't help but stare at. It was only after a few moments passed that Regina noticed that the eyes were looking straight back at her and smiling slightly! _Oh my gods!_ Regina looked away quickly, looking at her twiddling fingers on her lap and feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. _What am I doing? I'm here to find Robin Hood, with the lion tattoo._

She looked up once more, determined not to look at the smiling man again. She looked around at the other men, she tried to notice every little detail of the other men, but couldn't concentrate. She felt the eyes of the smiling man on her face at all times. She risked a glance back in his direction when the large man started to speak about what glories they have for the people this week. When she caught the eyes of the man again, his smile got larger, exposing glistening white teeth. The large mans speech, who apparantly was called Little John, according to Marnie, was just a thing in the distance at this stage and Regina was barely listening.

The man was staring at her. _Had he no shame?_ Regina tuned back in to the speech. The large man and the others, except the smiling man, had started handing out little bags, about half the size of a loaf of bread. That's what was in the large chest in the centre of the gathering. Suddenly, there was a bag right in front of Regina's face. She looked at it for a second then reached out gingerly and took it. She looked up, expecting to see Little John or one of the others, but to her shock, it was the man who had been staring at her. He smiled at her once more and moved around handing out bags to others.

''Pass them back to people who havent gotten a bag yet!'' the man called. ''Make sure everyone gets one! Especially the old and frail.''

He had a sweet voice, he genuinly seemed to care about those in need. He had an accent that Regina had never heard before. Before she knew it, the crowd was clearing out with everyone having what they came for, and going back to their jobs, or their homes. She turned around and the men that had been giving the bags, had gone. Regina felt light headed. _I missed my chance! I was foolosh, I should have kept my concentration and focused on what I had to do but now it is too late and I have to wait for next week!_ Regina felt defeated. She had let herself down once again.

''I have to go for some fresh air.'' she told Marnie, who was too busy talking to a regular, called Samson, to notice Regina's distress.

She pushed her way through the crowd in pursuit of the front door. A lot of people called to her, to ask her to come over, but she just waved them off absentmindedly. She was almost at the door. Not too far now. She made one final push through the crowd and was outside. Suddenly, she sensed herself falling, her shawl had caught on something sticking out of the door. She heard a loud _ripping_ noise and she tripped and fell. However, before she hit the ground, she felt two strong hands wrap around her and pull her to her feet.

She looked up at the hands that had saved her fall. _Him!_ He looked down at her and laughed. _Is he laughing at me? Did I do something? Is there something on my face?_

''Why are you laughing?'' She couldn't help but ask.

''I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to seem rude. It's just, I couldn't help staring at you in the tavern. You are the most beautiful young maiden that I have ever seen, and now you seem to have just fallen into my lap.''

Regina stood up straight. She blushed. _What do I say back to that?!_

The man looked at her torn shawl. He shrugged his own cloak off and handed it to her.

''My apologies miss, I realise how forward that might have sounded, I assure you I am not always that rash. Here take my cloak in replacement of your shawl. It troubles me thinking of you travelling home in the cold.''

''I couldn't! I promise I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me.''

''No, no, take it, I assure you it's no trouble at all miss, it's an honor.''

Regina threw the cloak over her shoulders and fastened the clasp, the emblem, was a golden sigil of a lion... _It couldn't be... could it?_

''Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm Robin Hood.'' He said sticking out his hand to shake, revealing the tattoo that had starred in Regina's dreams for the past week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Regina's Choice - Chapter Four**

Regina felt her breath leave her as her brain comprehended the last few seconds. Her breathing became hitched and she choked on the oxygen coming into her body. She felt those same strong hands that held her just moments before, lace their way around her back to catch her just in time as she collapsed. She heard a sudden intake of breath in her ear and warm breath on her neck. She also heard gasps around her. _Did I just collapse? Why the hell did I collapse? I can't breathe. I cant feel my body...I can't...can't..._

 _ **~Robin's POV~**_

Robin didn't know why he was so entranced by this stranger he held in his arms. He couldn't _not_ look at her. As he caught her, he stumbled, and his face had ended up very close to her neck, he breathed in her scent and exhaled heavily, _she smelled wonderful. No Robin! You don't smell strange girls you bump into in taverns... No matter how intoxicating you find them. Back to acting proper. Help the girl Robin!_

He lifted the girl up and threw her legs over his arm, then realised he was carrying her _bridal style._ No, noone would care about how he held her, it's just his hyperactive thoughts, being insecure about his feelings. He looked around, looking for someone who might be looking for this girl, but noone was paying any attention and everyone was slowly drifting away, and going their own way. This girl was alone, noone was coming to see if she was okay. _What do I do?!_

Robin started walking toward his horse. He had a carriage type thing attached to the back of his horse that was just about large enough to fit the girl onto. He laid her down as gently as he could, and made sure the cloak was wrapped around her to keep her warm. He mounted his horse and started toward his private home, not the camp he shared with the Merry-Men. For some reason, he did not want to be around them once the girl awoke. She had a cute, innocent look on her face and he didn't want her to be exposed to them after what she's been through.

 _Who is she? She has probably been through a lot, to have fainted like that. Surely it wasn't because of me? I have to make sure she's okay, she seems vulnerable, I don't want her to walk home alone, it's getting late, she's vulnerable._

He was home. A small cave type settlement under a large willow tree, well hidden. It was far away from the main road, used mainly by the royal family and the people working for them. He jumped off the horse and tied it to the large branch like he always does. He opened the door to his home and lit his candles, he tidied up and put an extra blanket on his bed. He went back out side and carried the girl carefully into the room and lay her on the bed.

He went to where he keeps his medicine and bandages and got out the incents used to wake people from this sort of thing. He really hoped it works, he was so desperate to talk to this strange girl. He lit it off the candle that was beside the bed and held it over her. _I wonder what her name is? What's her story?... And why is she so captivating?_

Suddenly, the girl stirred. She stretched and opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments and blinked, she looked lost. She turned her head slowly and looked at him. A mixture of emotions passed upon her face. Then she started trying to get up way too quickly for Robins liking.

''No, no please, don't be frightened. I'm not going to hurt you!''

''I shouldn't be here!'' she cried. ''Where am I?''

''It's okay! You're safe I promise. I won't hurt you. You collapsed and I didn't know where to bring you and I didn't want to leave you at the tavern.''

''You're... him. Im here? I don't remember how I got here.''

''It's okay, you're perfectly safe. You can trust me. Please trust me.''

She took a very visible deep breath and looked into his eyes.

''Okay... I'm sorry I collapsed on you. I don't know what came over me.'' She looked distracted and worried.

 _''_ Don't worry about it, I'm just happy you're okay. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. It's late, and I don't think you should go home tonight, I want you to be safe.''

She smiled weakly and sighed.

''What's your name?''

''R-Regina..'' she said, her voice shaky.

 **~Regina's POV~**

Regina cringed as she said her name. He will surely recognise her now. She should have tried harder and think of a new name but she didn't want to hesitate when thinking of her own name. Also, a part of her didn't want to lie to him. She risked a glance up to see his face and to spot any recognition that might be there.

''That's a ... beautiful name.'' he said smiling so radiantly that Regina couldn't help but smile back.

''Thank you, it was my father's mother's name.'' she replied.

''It suits you, can I ask, what's your story? I've never seen you in the tavern before, I definitely would have remembered.''

''Well, uhm,'' she coughed, ''I would really like to wait until I know you a little bit better to tell you that, personal reasons, it has nothing to do with you.'' she looked down once again with a sad look on her face that broke Robin's heart.

''Don't worry, beautiful.'' he said in his soft voice. This made Regina think of all the times the King dismissed her and was rude to her, she never felt loved or appreciated there, if it was up to her, she wouldn't ever go back to that wretched castle. Robin didn't even know her and yet, he was being as kind as anyone had ever been to her.

''I don't want to go home.'' she sobbed.

''You could, uhm, stay here, if you want to, uhm, for as long as you want. I want to make sure you're okay.''

Regina looked up into his warm eyes, still sobbing silently. Slowly, and slightly awkwardly, Robin reached around her shoulders and pulled her to him and embraced her. He rubbed his hand up and down her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. _He's so lovely. He is so caring. How could I ever go back to that castle when I could just as easily stay here, I have the potential to be happy here, given Robin doesn't know who I am. But I can't run away from my problems, the King would come looking for me... or could I?_

Regina finally stopped crying and sighed deeply. There is a chance they haven't noticed she had gone yet, she could stay the night, what's the harm? _It's late_ she told herself.

''Would I, maybe, if you don't mind, be able to stay here for the night?''

Robin's face lit up. ''Of course you can, you can stay here as long as you need to, I enjoy helping people, it's my thing.''

Regina smiled, and shivered. She had been too distracted to notice how cold she had gotten. She pulled the cloak further over her shoulders.

''Oh, I'm sorry, it's very cold down here. Being wanted by the palace doesn't really make way for warm houses and cosy beds.'' He looked ashamed and embarrassed.

''No, no! Don't be sorry. What you do is wonderful. You help so many people, you're a hero. It's my honour to stay here tonight.''

Robin looked relieved. He breathed out a long sigh and smiled. Regina smiled too, his smile was infectious. He had such warm eyes, and he was so kind and caring. So unlike the people Regina was surrounded by her whole life.

''Would you like me to help you keep warm?'' he asked, rather shyly.

''I, I would like that.'' Regina blushed.

She allowed Robin to lay her back on the bed and put a blanket over her. She seen him reach for a second blanket and put it over her too. He blew out all of the candles and he approached the bed slowly, then bent down and climbed in beside her. At first, he was beside her, but not making any contact with her, then as time passed and they both grew weary after the long day, they drifted closer together. Regina fell asleep with her head on his chest and his arms around her, and for the first time in a long time, she felt peaceful, wanted and secure in her life. She didn't know Robin all that well yet, but she knew he had a kind, loving heart, she looked forward to getting to know him and she wanted to be the best she can be for him, maybe he'll begin to love her in time, given he didn't know who she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Regina's Choice - Chapter Five**

 **~ Robin's POV ~**

Robin woke up smiling, with his face nestled into Regina's hair. He stretched as best he could, while still holding her in his arms. He could already tell that Regina was a reserved person, she would probably move well away from him, so he wanted this moment to last while it can. She looked so vulnerable and delicate when she slept. She wept on him last night, he imagined that she doesn't happen to have a good home to go back to. She seemed very unhappy inside.

Every now and then, Regina sighed and frowned in her sleep. _It is not right for one to be troubled even in sleep, sleep is where one should be free from troubles._ Robin frowned and looked around at the tarp that covered the entrance, morning time, he wondered how long they had slept, _not long enough_ , he thought. Regina stirred and exhaled deeply, he looked down at her, she had opened her eyes and was looking at him with he large eyes.

Suddenly, she pushed herself up off his chest and rubbed her eyes. She patted her hair, and cringed. It was sticking up in cute little tufts all over her head. He smiled as she tried frantically to pat it all down, half succeeding. She finally gave up and sighed heavily, her hands falling to her sides, defeated. How could every little thing she does, be so ... _intoxicating_?

''How'd you sleep?'' Robin asked.

''I slept, really well, thank you.'' She smiled distractedly. ''I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I'll start getting ready and I'll leave and I'll uhm, be out of your hair...''

''There's no hurry, really. Please stay. I'd really like to get to know you. Would you like breakfast? I'm afraid I haven't got much of a selection.''

''Oh, sure.'' she visibly perked up. ''Well actually, would we be able to leave breakfast for a while? We could, I don't know, talk?'' She blushed.

''Yes of course! What would you like to talk about?''

 **~ Regina's POV ~**

She never had anyone look at her the way Robin looked at her at that moment. Maybe not even Daniel, with Daniel it had been different, she couldn't explain it. Daniel was a forbidden love, more intense, they were young and foolish, and though she still had deep feelings for him, and missed him, when she really thought about it, would she have felt the same way about Daniel if she met him today, now that she was older?

''I don't know, we could get to know each other? We should have actually done that last night.''

''Maybe, we could just ask whatever questions come to our heads?'' she smiled shyly. ''I always enjoyed learning all the little things about people. Although, I never get to know anyone any more.'' Regina frowned distractedly.

''Okay.'' Robin smiled. When he smiled, his eyes grew warmer, like he was genuinely interested in who she was and what she had to say.

''Lets start easy. What's your favourite colour?'' he asked.

''Dark red, or black. What's yours?''

''Gold. When's your birthday?''

''15th of August. You?''

''April 11th. Your birthdays soon.'' he noted. ''Two weeks?''

She nodded. ''Where did you grow up?''

''I grew up in a cosy little village not far from here. Just south of the palace. There was only maybe 30 people there at any given time. But we were all very close knit. We were never really a rich village, that's what inspired me to do the work that I do now.'' He smiled fondly, thinking back on the memories.

''I grew up basically alone. That sounds so nice, being surrounded by people you care about, I mean. I grew up secluded from everyone. With just my mother and father, and the help. I grew up relatively wealthy, but I left home. It wasn't a good environment for me, though I don't think that the one I'm in is much better.'' Regina could not believe she had told him all of that. She had planned to lie, and fabric a believable story. However, she never told him any of the details, so that should be okay.

''That sounds sad. I'm sorry Regina, I-''

''Don't be, it all happened. It made me who I am today. There's no point in apologising because there is nothing you can do.'' She gave a half-hearted smile.

''That's a really nice way of looking at things.'' he smiled at her and looked around. ''What would you like to do today? If you need to go home I could walk you home? Or you could spend the day with me if you like.''

 _Oh my gods! The palace! What time is it? How could I have forgotten?! I have to get back._

''I should get home for a few hours, my, aunt, is probably worried about me. Do you think, maybe, we could meet up later? If you're not too busy. You don't-''

''Regina, I would love to.''

Regina felt a huge smile spread across her face. She couldn't help it.

''Thank you so much!'' She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. She held him for a few seconds and felt his arms go around her waist. Too soon, it was time to pull away. She stood in front of Robin and smoothed out her dress.

''I should get going.'' she said sadly. ''My aunt will be missing me. You really don't have to walk me home, it isn't too far from here and you should get whatever work you need to get done today done. So I can see you tonight.'' she smiled.

''I don't mind walking you home.''

''My aunt wouldn't like some strange man walking me home after I've been gone all night. It'll probably be for the best. You just get your work done.'' she smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

''Thanks for taking care of me last night. I had a really nice time. I'll meet you at the tavern at 7?'' She just about seen Robin blush and nod quickly as she walked around him and out of the door.

She already missed him. He really listened to her. He made her feel wanted. She couldn't wait to see him again. It was so nice having a conversation with someone, she forgot what that had felt like. She realised that she had no idea where in the Enchanted Forest she was, so she looked around and walked just far enough out of sight from Robin's home. Then, almost reluctantly, she transported herself to her chamber in the castle. She looked at the giant clock on her wall. Just past 9am. Not too bad. 10 hours to go until she could see Robin again.

 _Time for another day at the circus._


	6. Chapter 6

**Regina's Choice - Chapter 6**

 ***Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest guys. I've been really busy with college lately so I didn't really have time to write. I think this chapter will give a bit more insight into Regina's life in the palace, and I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer and have lots of Robin x Regina.**

Regina looked around at her bedroom. _Too clean_ she thought. She rushed over to the large bed and threw the covers, to make it look like she had slept in that bed. She heard a knocking on her door. Her heart raced as she ran to the door to open it. It was just by chance of passigng her mirror that she realised she was still in her peasant clothes. With a swift wave of her hand she returned to her intimidating, regal self. She smoothed out her silk black dress and walked casually to the door to open it. She stopped a few feet from the large doors, she stood with her hand on her hip and one hand resting by her side. She waved a hand and the large doors slowly crept open.

''Yes?'' she demanded.

''Ma'am, His Majesty has requested you join him in the dining hall for breakfast.'' one of the many servants in the castle told her. This one was an elderly man, he has been working in the palace for as long as she could remember. He was a rude, old man. He took pleasure in delivering the Kings orders for Regina. She hated him.

''Well tell _His Majesty_ that I will be down as soon as I'm ready. I shouldn't be too longer.''

''His Majesty was _quite_ insistant Ma'am. He asked that I escort you down to the dining hall now. My apologies, Ma'am.''

''Fine, whatever.''

She strutted down the hallway, projecting confidence, as always. Marching ahead of the nosy, old butler, _Sebastian!_ that was his name. She got to the dining hall, well before Sebastian. She flicked her wrist and the doors flew open. The doors went all the way up to the ceiling _. It was completely unnecessary, while people in the village lived in poverty._ Regina was surprised at this thought. She never really thought about the life outside the palace walls. She thought about this as she glided over to seat. Her seat was at the opposite end of the rather large table, facing the King.

''Bit late, is it not?'' the King had to almost shout down the table to make himself heard.

''I couldn't sleep last night, I must have overslept because of that.'' Regina forced a smile on her face.

''Well, don't let it happen again.'' He said with a stern look.

''Yes, Your Majesty.'' Regina said, moving her eyes to her hands on her lap.

The rest of the breakfast passed in silence, with only the sound of knives and forks hitting plates and the servants milling about anxiously, in fear of angering the King and Queen. Regina knew the servants were afraid of her. She put on another front around them, another act. Some part of her enjoyed intimidating them, they reminded her of how she's trapped in this life. She took her anger out on them, she knew it wasn't their fault really.

After breakfast, she went to the gardens and tended her apple trees. The palace gardeners continuously told her that they could, and should, tend the trees for her, but her apple trees were exactly that, _hers._ She had her own garden quarters, in the furthest corner. She sat on the bench by the fountain. She loved sitting here, in the quiet of her own thoughts. Her thoughts couldn't help but wander to Robin. _What was he doing now? Was he thinking of her?_

She sighed deeply. It was only 4pm. Another three hours until she seen him. She missed him, so much. She loved getting to know him. She loved the way he looked in to her eyes when she spoke. How he looked at her like he was trying to unravel every little thread wound up in her soul and examine each piece individually. He really wanted to get to know her. And she wanted to get to him, every little detail about him.

She doesn't know how long she stayed in the gardens. She just remembered that long walk back to her chambers. She sat and read in her chair by the window. She looked at the clock a while later. 6:40. _Oh my gods. 20 minutes._ She rang the bell to summon her chambermaid to her room. She came almost instantly.

''Noone is to come into my chambers for the rest of the night. I am not feeling well. If anyone comes into my chamber, I will have you fired and your family, even more poor than usual. That's a promise. You understand?''

''Yes Ma'am.'' the maid did a small curtsey, and turned and walked away. Regina felt bad for being this mean. But she needed to know that the maid wouldn't let anyone in. She was in a hurry now. Once again, she cast the spell on the door. Ensuring noone will enter. Then waved her hand over herself and changed to her peasant clothes. She transported herself to a few minutes away from the tavern and start walking down the familiar road. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach as she approached the door. _I wonder how tonight will go. Is he already here? I hope I'm not late._


	7. Chapter 7

**Regina's Choice - Chapter 7**

Regina entered the tavern.The familiar scent and sounds were welcome to her. She missed it. It seemed so long since she had been here. _Had it really been only yesterday that she had been here?_ It took Marnie a while to notice her, but when she did, she gasped, almost as if she was relieved. She ran over and embraced Regina.

''I was so worried! I couldn't find you yesterday! Where did you go? Did you get home safe? Did anyone hassle you?''

''Oh! I'm sorry. I had an... accident yesterday. I collapsed. But I.. I'm okay. Is Robin here?''

''Robin? Robin Hood?'' Marnie looked at her, confusion in her eyes.

''Yes, I need to talk to him.''

''Oh, ehm, he's over there. That far corner.'' She pointed to a corner, she couldn't see him due to a large crowd of men standing in the way.

''Thanks Marn!'' Regina put her hand on her shoulder and walked past her. _I really hope that wasn't rude_. Regina felt the butterflies in her stomach more than ever now. She shouldered her way through the crowds. She looked up as she realised that she had made it through the crowd. She looked up and found the familiar hazel eyes looking at her. She felt a huge smile spread across her face. She half ran the last few steps to the corner table that Robin was sitting at alone. As she got closer, he stood up and hesitated before putting his arms around her shoulders. She felt herself blush as she pulled away and they both sat down.

''How was your day?'' she asked.

''Very long.'' he said, with a hint of a smile on his face. He looked up at her. ''How was yours?''

''Longest day ever.'' she sighed. _At least I wasn't the only one who felt like that._

''Were you okay when you got home?''

''Yeah, yeah I was fine. How was your day today?''

''It was ... interesting. I didn't feel like doing anything today. I told the Merry Men to go out without me, I lied and told them I was sick. That's very unlike me. I never do that.''

''Why?''

''I have no idea. I was looking so forward to tonight that I just didn't feel like riding around the woods all day looking for people to help. Although, maybe I should have. It would have made the day pass a lot quicker.'' he sighed.

''So what do you want to do tonight?'' Regina tried to bring the tone of the conversation up a bit. It seemed like Robin was distracted.

''Do you want to go on a walk? Or we could stay here if you'd like?'' Robin said with a smile.

''Let's go on a walk!'' Regina stood up and stuck out her hand for Robin to take. He looked at her hand with amusment before taking it, gingerly. Regina could have sworn she seen just the slightest hint of a blush in his cheeks, in the dull tavern light. Together, hand in hand, they walked out of the tavern. They attracted a lot of looks on their way out, looks that Regina wasn't used to. When she was the Queen, she experienced looks of hatred and of fear, but now, knowing a lot of people in the tavern and standing next to Robin, there was looks of adoration (towards Robin) and then looks of curiousity (toward them both).

Regina felt Marnie staring at her as she walked out and she risked a glance in her direction. Marnie looked at her, a look of confusion on her face. Regina gave her a small, reassuring smile that did nothing to put Marnies hyperactive mind at ease. Regina hoped she wasn't too worried about her. _I should explain this to her, I haven't had a chance to speak to her since this happened._ Regina made a mental note to talk to Marnie later tonight or tomorrow.

The sun was setting outside, it caused a bright pink glow over the trees and cottages around the town. It was beautiful. Regina didn't really know her way around the town so she let Robin lead the way. He took her down a series of narrow streets and stopped at a well. The well was beautiful in the sunset. Robin sat them down at a bench to the right of the well, facing the sunset.

''I really missed you today, Regina.'' he said, looking at her hand in his.

''I missed you too, a lot really.'' she laughed. ''It's crazy though, we barely know one another.''

''I want to get to know you more though. I really do. I feel this... connection to you. I feel like I know you a lot longer than I do. I just want to be around you.'' Robin looked up at her face and once again Regina was struck by how beautiful he was.

''I feel... like we met for a reason.'' then she blushed and looked down. ''That sounded stupid. I-I'm sorry.''

Robin put his hand under his Regina's chin and tilted her head up so she could see his hazel eyes perfectly. He had gotten closer and Regina could smell his nature-y, sweet scent. She could feel Robin leaning in and she moved her head in anticipation of the kiss. She closed her eyes and could feel Robin pause just centimetres from her face. _Maybe he doesn't want to-_ His lips found hers. They were softer than she would have thought. She kissed him back and felt herself almost falling towards him. He placed his left hand on her waist and his right on her cheek.

Regina put one of her hands on his chest and the other in his hair, holding him to her. Kissing him came naturally to her. Her chest was exploding with this unfamiliar heat and fluttering, like the butterflies in her stomach had migrated upward. She twisted her fingers into his hair and pulled him to her. Their breathing was ragged and Regina, reluctantly pulled herself away. She rested her forehead against his and started working on controlling her breath.

For a really nice few moments, they stayed like that. Just listening to each other breathe. Regina felt overcome with emotions right then and there. It's been a long time since she felt genuinely wanted. She's been so isolated these last few years that she forgot what it was like to feel like this. She felt a tear escape her eye and before she knew it, there seemed to be a never-ending stream of tears flowing down her cheeks.

''What's wrong?''Robin asked, wiping her tears with his thumb and moving back to look at her. ''Are you okay?''

''I-I'm fine. I just... I don't know. I'm not used to this kind of thing.''

''What? Affection?''

Regina looked down at her hands. It felt pathetic mentioning it but it was true.

''Don't worry. You'll get used to it.'' He said as he pulled her into a warm embrace. She put her hands around his waist and held him tight. She breathed in heavily and smiled.

''I could stay like this forever.'' She mumbled into his ear. She turned her head slightly and kissed his cheek.

''Me too.'' Robin said with a smile. Reluctantly, he pulled away and loooked at her. ''So, tell me your story.'' he smiled.

Regina hesitated. _What will she do? She could ruin everything and tell the truth, or she could lie to him and risk the truth coming out and then him hating her._

''I- I dont really like talking about my home life. I'm really unhappy there. I'm surrounded by people but I constantly feel alone. When I am acknowledged, it isn't pleasant. The people are rude and I, I just want to run away.'' _There. That would have to do. For now. She wasn't exactly lying. Was she?_

 _''_ That sounds... horrible, Regina.'' Robin frowned. ''Can you not leave?' What's keeping you there?''

''It's hard to explain. I cant leave that often or they'll be angry with me.''

''I'll help you leave. Please let me help. I can't bare to think of you being stuck in such a horrible place.''

''Maybe, sometime soon. But for now, can we just keep it like this? Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight? I could leave early in the morning, and go home. I just can't bare the thought of going home right now.''

''Of course. I would love that. You can stay as long as you need to, you don't have to ask. Come on. It's getting dark out, lets make our way back to mine.''

Regina couldn't remember the way to Robin's place. Understandable, since she wasn't concious the first time she made the journey here, and she hadn't exactly walked home this morning. So she took Robins hand once again and let him lead the way. Robin sensed that Regina wasn't exactly in the talkative mood so they walked in silence the whole way. The walk did not take long, twenty minutes at most. Regina didn't see Robin's home until they were almost on top of it. Robin led her into his home and turned and closed the door behind him. He turned to her suddenly and took her face in his hands and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8 APOLOGY AND EXPLANATION

_Hi guys, Ciara here._

 _I am so so so sorry that I never updated this story. I've been going through a really hard time. My boyfriend passed away and I just haven't had the motivation to write because he was always the first to read whatever I wrote. I'm not going to continue with this story I'm really sorry. I want to get back into writing and I'm going to start fresh with a new story in the next few days, I hope you'll stick around to read some of them._

 _Again, Im so sorry to have just left like that, but even the thoughts of signing in to FanFiction was killing me. I'm doing a bit better now and I'm going to start writing regurlarly again._

 _Thanks,_  
 _Ciara x_


End file.
